


澳洲三日01

by monicayangyt



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicayangyt/pseuds/monicayangyt





	1. 澳洲三日01

澳洲站（19年9月）庆功宴结束，两人喝的都有些多，刚进了酒店套间，大褂都没来得及换，九郎就一把将小辫儿压到宽大的床上，湿热吻上他的唇，手也开始不老实地顺着他的大褂下摆一路摸到了大腿根儿，小辫儿感受着身上的重量，和嘴里的火热濡湿的触感，酒瞬间清醒了大半，他睁开眼睛，看见身上意乱情迷的九郎，突然回想起他们北展站（6月）结束后，九郎向他表露心迹，“一生挚爱”和“一生一代一双人”的情话仿佛都在耳边，那晚两人冲破了多年来的暧昧防线，第一次互相表白心迹，从搭档成为了一对恋人。三个月以来，九郎多次暗示，想和他有实质性突破，但小辫儿一直没给他机会，心里有些怕还有些期待，但就是过不了自己那一关。心里一紧张，他一把推开九郎坐了起来，眼神逃避九郎火热的目光，心虚地说道【我，我去洗澡……】  
然后就起身拿起睡衣躲进浴室里，温热的水流冲刷过身体的每一处，他紧张的甚至有些发抖，虽然自己没吃过但也听过见过，可是，受伤后九郎对他千般宠爱，万般爱惜，从没让他痛过，听社里其他小闺蜜（划掉兄弟）说第一次会很疼，他还是会紧张害怕。  
洗了一遍又一遍，他真想就这样洗一夜，他不敢出去面对那样火热眼神的九郎。磨磨蹭蹭的擦干身体，穿上浴袍，他的手放在门把上，犹豫了一下将门打开，门刚开了一条缝外面的人影就强力的冲了进来！  
九郎见刚才吻得意乱情迷的爱人突然就躲避自己，还在浴室里呆了那么久不出来，他已经等了他那么久、忍着自己的欲望那么久，难道他就一点也不考虑自己的感受嘛？他忽然有点火起，这时正好看见浴室的门开了一条缝，他想也没想就冲了进去，一把将人推到浴室的墙上，说了句【你到底要我等多久？！】没了耐性的九郎有些恼羞成怒地质问道。然后，借着酒劲儿，九郎急躁地一把扯了自己的浴袍，甩在一边，露出了精壮的裸体，抬手缓缓解了小辫儿浴袍的带子，松垮的浴袍便大敞开来，露出大片白皙的肌肤，九郎低头将小辫儿禁锢在双臂和墙面间，两只手掌将他湿润的黑发抚过而后，露出那张令他爱怜的面容，小辫儿盈满水汽的桃花眼里有些许的恐慌和无辜，脸蛋儿刚被热水蒸的嫩生生的，泛着淡粉的光泽，从那张丰润的唇里呼出甘甜的气息喷洒在九郎颈间，他哪里还把持的住，勾起他的下巴，吻了下去……  
开始还是温柔的吻，在小辫儿稍做回应后，九郎变得疯狂，扯掉他的浴袍，将火烫的吻一个接着一个地落在小辫儿的脖颈上、锁骨上、胸口上，他的唇来到小辫儿胸前微微凸起的一点粉嫩上，先是温热的包裹住轻轻舔舐，仿佛在品尝一颗美味的果实，然后变成尖锐的噬咬拉扯，小辫儿感到一阵酥、麻、痛、痒从胸口传来，仰起头呻吟出声，身体本能地向后仰着，却逃不出九郎的禁锢。  
九郎吻的欲罢不能，另一只手已经伸到小辫儿的身下，握住他微微觉醒的分身，手掌在上面揉揉搓搓，小辫儿惊了一下，一边推着他一边说道：“不要……”。九郎被诱人的小辫儿撩拨的失去了理智，咬着他的耳垂，哑着声音疯狂地道：“不要也得要！今晚我要让你知道我有多爱你！”  
说着，九郎的手也从揉搓变成了卖力的套弄，“啊……”小辫儿的脆弱被握在手里，整个人像是被抽去力气一样软了下去，手紧紧地抓着身边的水池边缘，不让身体下滑。九郎看他软在了自己怀里，干脆把他的身体转过去让他靠在自己怀里，从背后搂过他，硬热的下体顶在挺翘的臀间摩擦，嘴里舔吮着他粉红的耳垂，一只手揉捏着他胸前已经绯红的艳丽，一手在他身下依旧卖力地套弄，小辫儿承受着多重的刺激，只感觉快感从脊背窜上，青涩的身体哪里受得住这般刺激，过了一阵，九郎的舌从他的耳洞里意欲钻进去似的舔吻，“唔！”小辫儿再也克制不住，眼前一花，腰部抽搐了几下，人便软软地倒在了九郎的怀里。  
小辫儿定了定神，发现自己的欲液竟然弄了九郎一手，当时就羞红了脸，刚要伸手去拿面纸想帮九郎擦干净，就被九郎将身体转过来！一手将他按在墙上，另一只沾着欲液的手指便探入他后方的幽穴，手指慢慢转动，越嵌越深，慢慢将整个指头全插进去，小辫儿咬着唇忍住痛呼，九郎低头将额头贴上他的，拉过他的一只手，缓缓向自己的下身摸去，漂亮修长的手指被带到一个火热的根源，赤烫的温度快烫伤他的手指，他本能地想抽回手，却被按住手指迫使他紧紧握着那处硕大的灼热，清晰地感觉到它的兴奋和跳跃，九郎粗重地喘息着，一边奋力地用手指在他的小穴里辗转碾压，一边迷乱地亲吻他的脸，说道：“辫儿！今夜把你自己交给我好吗？让我彻底的爱你！”小辫儿忍着身体被异物进入的不适，偏过头不敢看九郎充满欲望的眼睛，咬着下唇轻轻地点了点头。

小辫儿受伤的左腿被轻柔地抬起，高高地抬过腰，下一刻，下体私穴处突然像被打入一根烫热的铁棒，尖锐的痛楚让他叫出声！“啊……不要！好痛！”小辫儿痛的整个人蜷缩在九郎的肩上，眼角泛起了泪花，九郎知道自己太心急了，连忙安抚着他光滑的背道：“辫儿，对不起！弄疼你了！”  
一边用手按摩着他的穴口为他缓解疼痛，一边温柔地吻上他的唇，忍着想激烈抽插的动作，九郎舔着他的泛泪的眼角、颤抖的嘴唇，过了一会儿，小辫儿的身体终于放松了些，九郎便开始深深浅浅地抽送，小辫儿的内部紧实灼热，密密实实地包裹着他，舒服的让他醉死其间。看着近在眼前雾气迷蒙的漂亮双眸，借着酒力，九郎开始狂暴起来，顶撞的速度变得越来越快，疯狂地顶撞令小辫儿涨红了脸、张着艳红性感的唇拼命呼吸，骨节分明的手指也陷入了九郎的肩头，仿佛已经不胜忍受来自身下越来越猛烈的撞击，九郎的厮磨间带起的痛感与快感，让小辫儿不自觉地大声呻吟起来……九郎低头含住小辫儿越来越大声的呻吟，唇舌闯到他的口中将他的舌卷到自己嘴里，大手紧紧地抓着小辫儿的脚腕，半面墙大的镜子里映出了两人疯狂地身影。过了约半小时后九郎开始越动越快，也不再吻住他，而是伸手扳着他的下颌强迫他看着自己的眼睛，小辫儿抬头就看见了九郎眼中的狂情，九郎哑声喊道：“叫我的名字！babe！”小辫儿看着他轻轻地唤了声“九郎”，九郎听到这声轻唤便感觉所有血液涌入下身，沉声低吼着挺直了腰！小辫儿霎时间感觉到干热的内部灌进了一股浓稠的液体，在体内翻滚，一条腿再也支撑不住自己的重量，倒在了九郎的怀里。  
九郎泄了一次后仅仅是个热身，竟更加神园气足，将小辫儿的另一条腿也托起，就这样悬空地将他抱起，小辫儿惊呼了一声，失了支撑的他只好用两条腿缠着九郎的腰，防止自己滑落，九郎抱着他将他放到浴室窗边宽大的窗台上。白色的窗纱飘动，小辫儿甚至能看清对面房间的灯光人影。  
“你……”小辫儿恼羞起来，“不要在这里，被人看见怎么办……”九郎却不依不饶地欺身压上，半是玩笑地道：“被看见又怎样？反正没人认识我们，再说外国人很开放的，让他们看看你销魂的模样”，虽然这么说着，不过还是一边拉过窗纱遮挡住小辫儿的脸蛋和身体，一边威胁似的将分身顶在穴口处，磨来蹭去。   
小辫儿感到那又胀大的硬物抵在后穴口，时而在周围揉蹭挤压，时而探进去寸许又猛地退出来，幽穴口的肌理本就是敏感部位之一，被这么反反复复牵拉玩弄，一阵阵的酥麻万蚁噬心般地爬上身来，心里又是渴望又是畏惧，却仍死咬着嘴唇不答理九郎的问话。   
九郎见他往后仰垂着头颈，紧敛双目，咬牙硬抗着，一副由人摆布的模样，激起本能的逞凶欲望，只感觉腹内的欲火滚滚沸腾，几欲破体而出，再按捺不住恶狼扑食似的压了上去。   
抬高小辫儿的双腿架在肩上，用力往外一分，那美丽的带着水泽的嫣红花蕊便展露开来，九郎看得一阵气促，猛一挺腰，下一刻，那粗长的分身就透根插进了小辫儿身体里。   
剧烈的摩擦带来无以伦比的快感，在胸口盘旋一圈化做嘶吼涌了出来，一发不可收拾，每一声低吼都带来下一轮更狂烈的抽插，每一次抽插都造成一声更有力的嘶吼。   
小辫儿感觉那根铁棒猛地打入体内，又被飞快地抽出，紧跟着更凶狠地打入，如是三番折腾下来，苦不堪言，一双美目里波光流转。   
何况这铁棒不是普通的铁棒，既坚硬如铁又弹性十足，既炙烈如火又温暖似水，最要命的是胀大到无以复加。每次嵌入，都要把甬道撑绽了一般胀痛，整个身体都被他的火热充填塞满，然而体内每一分媚肉都被舒展熨贴了一遍，结结实实按摩一翻，却又在疼痛之中带来说不出的舒服快乐。   
小辫儿被痛苦和快感两下里交替着折磨，神魂颠倒，无意识地呻吟哭求起来：“唔……九郎……求你…九郎……呜……”也不知是求他停下还是求他更快些。   
九郎已被欲火烧红了眼，哪里还听的下半句求饶，一味地狂冲猛顶，身体撞击得啪啪做响，直恨不能用贲张的肉刃把身下的人儿捣成稀糊，然后再把自己溺毙在里面。   
小辫儿沙哑的呻吟越来越短促，到后来只能随着一下下要命的捅入有一声没一声地急喘。   
五脏六腑都被那炽热的凶器搅翻个遍，可偏偏这样的蹂躏又带来无数横生的快感，穴口，分身，甬道深处，一阵阵电流肆无忌惮地冲刷上来，整个人又酥又软，只能无力地勾着九郎的肩，任其上下冲顶颠簸。   
晃动之中，眼睛透过窗纱瞟到外面花园里的各种景象，有喝茶的、闲谈的、散步的人。小辫儿不敢叫的太大声，生怕被外面的人听了去。他一边承受了九郎激烈的冲撞和占有，一边捶打着他的肩背，小声哭道“放开……不能在这里，会被人看见……”  
与此同时，对面窗纱间有个高大的卷发身影，眼神直直地向这边望过来……

那法国男人透过窗纱缝隙，看见少年两条修长雪白的小腿，架在另一个男人身上，脚背弓成诱惑的曲线，随着男人的动作一上一下的晃动着……能看出那个男孩的挣扎捶打，但身上的男人不依不饶，动作一如沙场上的悍将，起起落落，恣意驰骋，征服身下那个人。这个画面足以让人血脉贲张，却带着异常的美感。  
在九郎的狂乱操弄下，小辫儿早已神魂俱散，浑身发软地往后倒仰着，却也正因如此，才在迷乱中突然瞥见对面房间的窗纱间隐约出现一个男人的身影。  
小辫儿一僵。现在这个姿势这个角度，只怕两人纠缠难分的私密部位都已被看得一清二楚了——强烈的羞耻感涌上来，一时间身体绷得死紧，连火热的密处也绞了起来。   
九郎正痴狂大动，突然被紧紧夹住，以为他有意作弄，低哑笑道：“还怕了你不成，小妖精……”说罢腰身使劲一沉，硬热的肉刃便强行撑开了层层紧缩的柔嫩媚壁，缓慢却更加用力地敏感的最深处顶去。   
“啊……”小辫儿抑制不住放声呻吟，因为夹紧了的原因，体内摩擦比之前更剧烈了数倍，热辣的快感铺天盖地扑上，从脚趾直钻骨髓里，连呼吸也窒住了，然而仅存的一丝清明意识却不住提醒他对面男人的存在。   
“停……不要了……停下……”愉悦和羞耻交织混杂，身体绷得越紧，战栗的感觉就越加鲜明，小辫儿带着哭腔低声哀求，“停下……有人在看……”   
“让他看……”九郎兽般粗喘着，分身更加卖力地律动，贪婪地享受着紧缩起的甜腻媚壁带来的快感，猛烈的抽插动作把小辫儿顶得几乎从窗台上翻下去，口里随着动作反复喃喃：“让他看……让他看……”   
原来九郎一直知道有人在看！羞窘之下，小辫儿愈发狠狠绞住体内那孽根不让放肆。   
分身被火热媚肉紧紧缠附住，热意不断从下腹一波波涌上来，九郎感觉快到顶了，愈发把身下人死命压在窗台上，用身体互相揉搓着，断续道：“别，管他……我就是要让全世界都知道你是我的人……”   
“谁，谁是你的……你，你才是……我的……”即使被体内肆虐的肉刃搅得语不成句，小辫儿仍勉强挤出几个字回应。   
“好好好，我是你的……”九郎却突然停了动作，深深地看着身下的人，“你要么？”   
九郎压低的嗓子，既温柔又诱惑，小辫儿回视着那双琥珀色的双眸，有片刻的发愣，随后轻轻点头，“要……我要……”回手搂住九郎结实的肩背，“我的……你是我的……”   
淫浪的邀请，彻底轰开了最后的堤坝。   
九郎挺身冲进了最深的密境，如脱缰的野马般纵横驰骋，深深地喘息，狂暴地掠夺，粗鲁地蹂躏过每一分每一寸的柔腻媚壁。贲张的肉刃是最残酷的凶器，一下一下挖着，把身下的人掏空，把自己填进去，挤进去。   
“辫儿，磊磊……你的……都是你的……”用力，再用力，狠狠顶进去，用自己的血肉，用自己的全部，填满他，占据他。   
就这样融为一体，就这样化在一起。永远一起……   
小辫儿再无暇顾及到第三者的旁观。身体已被打开到了极限，九郎滚热的欲望填满其间，粗大的茎物在体内来回抽插，穿刺，一次比一次猛烈，一次比一次深入，鲜嫩媚肉保护性地紧紧纠缠上去，却还是被毫不留情地撑开，已经没有哪里还能叫做私密，每一寸角落都被恣意侵犯，肆意地蹂躏。   
无力阻止，无法逃躲。   
耳边全是九郎沙哑的轻喃：“我是你的，你的，你的……”声音跟着大幅度地抽插动作而一进一顿，却无比坚实有力。   
小辫儿也痴狂了，夹紧双腿，圈紧双臂，牢牢地将人搂住，剧烈扭动腰臀迎合他的攻势，全力推拒，彻底吞纳，应和着啜泣呻吟，“我的，全是我的……我的……”   
一样的节律，一样的火热，一样的疯狂。早已分不清是谁在要谁，是谁在需索谁，他们彼此揉搓着，彼此炙烤着，拼命地把自己化进对方身体里，把对方融入自己身体里。   
“我……要死了……”长时间肆虐的猛攻，小辫儿逐渐吸不到气，身下从穴口到内脏连成一片火辣辣地烧，连同意识一起焚烧殆尽。   
身前的昂扬硬物被贴合一起的两具身躯用力挤压着磨蹭着，全身流窜的甘美和痛苦也仿佛找到了出口，势不可挡地往那处汹涌汇聚而去，身体崩坏了般不可抑制地颤抖，小辫儿胡乱地摇着头，放声哭叫：“不行了，九郎，不行了……”   
九郎看他雨打梨花般狂颤，也知道不宜再拖延，一边更狂烈地深入戳顶那快乐之源，一边探手去抚慰他即将爆发的欲望，极至的酥麻感瞬间旋转迸裂着窜上脑髓，小辫儿倒吸一口冷气，哑声叫道“九郎——啊——”，腰肢一抽搐，疯狂的热意就从欲望的顶端喷泄而出。   
看着身下人高潮时欲死欲仙的诱人模样，九郎浑身也滚热到了顶点。本就紧窒的甬道，在高潮的刺激之下更将他侵入的分身密密层层绞缠吮吸，九郎咬牙又硬行抽动了数十下，令人眩晕的强烈快感排山倒海扑来，自发从颈部到尾椎一阵猛烈痉挛收缩，滚烫的欲液便如决堤般泄闸狂喷，尽数射进了小辫儿温热的深处。   
过于剧烈的欢爱和过于甜美的高潮，让两人粗喘着瘫倒在窗台上，保持着楔入的姿势，谁都无法动弹，只有四肢中残余的激荡快感依旧流窜。   
而对面窗纱后面的人也喘息着释放了自己。


	2. 澳洲三日02

九辫车（澳洲站 02 蜜月 大褂 簪花）

小辫儿睁开眼睛，看见房间的窗子大开着，白色的窗纱随着微风轻轻摆动，从窗子里射进了一束束柔和的阳光、空气里弥散着淡淡的花香、窗外有操着英语小声谈话的人声，是一个明媚的清晨，他微微动了一下身体，浑身酸痛的如要散架了一般。这时，他看见九郎端着早餐微笑的走了过来。  
将餐盘放到床头，九郎便吻了吻小辫儿的额头说道“宝贝，你醒了？吃点东西吧！”  
眼神里是浓的化不开的温柔。小辫儿接过九郎递过来的牛奶，一边喝着一边看见九郎跪在了他的床头，抓着他的手吻了吻他的掌心，继续说道“辫儿，从今天开始，我杨九郎只有你一个人，只爱你一个人，我不会再让你离开我半步，无论你说什么我都会听！无论你让我做什么我都去做！我的生命里有你，就有了全部！”

小辫儿听着九郎浪漫的情话，心里一阵感动，他从小经历颇多、小小年纪就看透了人间冷暖，如今，这个人，珍惜自己、疼爱自己，仿佛要将心掏出来献给自己一般，让小辫儿如何不动容。但他嘴上却别扭地说“小眼巴叉的！就会拿好听的哄人！你以为在哄骗无知少女吗？”

九郎看着他的眼睛认真的说道“你知道我不太善于表达，情话我只说一次！但这句话我会用我的一生去兑现！”  
小辫儿看着九郎认真的表情，忽然有点开不起来玩笑了，他知道九郎的这句话已经深深的印在了他的心里。因为，他知道杨九郎是个说到做到的人！

澳洲天气晴朗，清晨阳光和煦，九郎带着小辫儿来到花园酒店附近的广场，选了一家咖啡馆，两人坐在椅子里，喝着咖啡、吃着面包圈，享受着难得的清闲时光。下午两人沿着河边一路游玩、拍照，一路走走停停，感受着异域风情，之后便慢慢回到酒店。

酒店浴室  
小辫儿一边洗澡一边眼睛瞟向宽大的飘窗，想到昨晚两人在那里做的激烈情事，红晕顺着脸颊蔓延到耳朵。洗完澡，他对着穿衣镜试了试新大褂，这是九郎新做送他的，汉服改良双排盘扣的水粉色大褂，滑滑的丝绸质地，上身后柔软舒适，更显娇嫩。  
他刚走出浴室，就被九郎上前一把抱起，放在藤条编织的藤椅上。那藤椅极其精致，上面爬满了鲜绿的植物，还点缀着娇艳的鲜花。九郎坐在藤椅上，将小辫儿抱坐在自己怀里，随手摘了一朵粉红色蔷薇，戴在小辫儿黑发凌乱的鬓间。笑道：“果然这个粉色配你，鲜花配美人，宝贝，你美成这样子，让我怎么忍得住……”说着手顺着大褂下摆摸到光裸的臀，揉捏着翘臀和细腰，身下也不老实用硬挺的分身在小辫儿臀间乱戳。

小辫儿听了红着脸嗔道：“臭流氓！你！……啊！”九郎哪里还等他回答，撤掉下身束缚，撩起他的大褂下摆，一个挺身，将粗壮的硕大深深埋进了那温湿的体内。经过昨夜的开拓润滑，甬道进出滑顺的犹如丝绸般，怀中抱月的姿势使得九郎进入的很深，大力的顶入碰到小辫儿内部的敏感地带，昨夜酸麻的快感很快苏醒一波波从下窜上来，小辫儿终于抑制不住地伏在九郎的肩上呻吟起来。小辫儿双臂勾着九郎的脖子，头高高地向后仰起，腰也不自觉地配合着九郎的律动而扭动起来。九郎接收到小辫儿热情的回应，激动异常，抓紧小辫儿的细腰愈发不顾一切地顶撞着跨坐在身上的人，交合处啧啧的水声在安静的夜里格外清晰，一室淫靡。两人忘情地剧烈欢爱了许久，小辫儿渐渐被弄的没了力气，胸脯也剧烈起伏，勾住九郎的两条长腿也无力地向外敞开。九郎撩开大褂下摆便被眼前的景象搞得呼吸不畅，交合处的情景一览无余，微红的穴口液水四溢，与自己腿根的连接处一片湿滑，而上身的盘扣却扣的整齐，鬓边的蔷薇随着晃动花枝乱颤，强烈的视觉刺激使得九郎感觉就要把持不住，突然，他的腰身猛地向上一纵，同时手掌死死地向下按住小辫儿的细腰，用嘴封住小辫儿将要出口的尖叫，下一瞬间，身体一阵抽搐，激流喷薄而出！

一浪未平一浪又起。九郎扶着小辫儿站起身，就着插入的姿势将他抵在落地窗上，窗子一侧面向封闭的花园，并没有人，只有繁茂的绿植和绽放的鲜花。站立的姿势使得下身私处更加紧绷，小辫儿调整呼吸放松身体，接受九郎的侵犯，任凭他一点一点地把自己撑开，再撑开。九郎从身后拉过小辫儿的两只手腕，用一只手扣住，另一只手单手解了小辫儿大褂的盘扣，随着扣子解开，上身的大褂也松散开来，露出大片胸膛，小辫儿被迫成了极其性感的s形状，胸前两点粉嫩紧贴着冰凉的玻璃，本就圆润的肉臀更加挺翘，紧贴着九郎的下身任他进出。这样的小辫儿太性感了，九郎觉得头昏眼花，气都接不上来，只把头埋在小辫儿颈间，一边啃咬，一边发了狂地上下律动身体，腰上更是使了十二分的力，在那销魂的密处抵死碾磨，仿佛要将两人揉化揉碎了一般。  
渐渐的，九郎越动越急，越动越猛，有力手臂一只紧紧箍住细瘦腰身，一只扼住纤细脖颈，下身剧烈摩擦间，小辫儿觉得火辣辣的生疼，又火辣辣地舒服。  
小辫儿被弄得上气不接下气，只得仰起颈子，将头软软搭在九郎肩膀，口里自己也分不清呓语些什么，魂儿早飞到了九天云外。  
颤栗的快感在下腹积聚升级， 飞旋的快感闪电般窜上大脑，“啊啊！”两人同时低吼出声，猛地抽搐颤抖了几下。瞬间的窒息过后，小辫儿只感到紧紧的结合处一阵阵滚热粘腻，眼前一花，向后软倒在九郎怀里。  
九郎缓缓将粗长的欲望抽出，“嗯……啊……”小辫儿仰头，呻吟着扭动了腰肢，腿间的白液汩汩而出，不断地沿着大腿流到地上，在地毯上留下一滩痕迹……

看着那销魂的密处不断留出自己的东西，九郎烧红了眼睛，一把扯掉他身上凌乱的大褂，将瘫软的小辫儿抱起，扔到了床上。不给他留任何喘息的余地，直接欺身上去将小辫儿抵到墙角，将他两条长腿压到墙上。小辫儿慌乱的摇头，拒绝的话还没出口，九郎腰下却突然发力，直直一挺，将整根茎物送了进去。  
这一下猛然的进入将小辫儿激出了眼泪，但他的手脚俱被钳制着，只能眼睁睁看着自己的身体把那粗大的茎物全数吞入。一瞬间两人便又合成了一体，丝严缝合，毫无间隙。  
小辫儿背靠着墙面，两条长腿被压在墙上，这样高难度的姿势让他无处可逃，无处可躲。  
体内被充填塞满，内壁被撑扩到极至，胀痛难当，酸麻不已。 泪水顺着脸颊淌了下来。  
九郎感觉到他的不适，开始细碎地吻着小辫儿的脸颊，舔去他眼角的泪水。  
抽送了几十下后，小辫儿止住了泪，内壁开始软濡，变得黏腻可人，别有一种牵扯不清的触感。  
九郎性起，停了一味的抽插进退，改用胯部划着圆弧摆动，像搅拌浓稠粘黏的糖浆一般用性器在他体内缓缓搅动，动作间甚至带上了轻微的滋滋水声。  
突然改变的运动方式让小辫儿呜咽了一声。  
体内嵌了那么粗大的茎物，本已紧窒得再无一丝空隙，哪里还经得住他这样的搅翻。  
一时间只觉得牵肠扯肚，五脏六腑全被从内蹂躏了一番，偏生这种折磨法又不甚疼痛，只是难言的酸胀，连带着连身体都酥软了下去。  
前面几番交欢，九郎只知道全进全出，死命往深里顶，如今这么一阵四下乱磨乱搓，倒把之前没触及过的角角落落都扫荡了一遍，抚慰了一遍，反而别有异样的快感一阵阵由内而外散发出来。  
小辫儿喘息着，忍不住低头看自己的身子，两腿张得大大的，粉色的分身高耸挺立其间，随着九郎的顶撞而不住颤动着，顶端的透明泪液不住滚落，沾湿了小腹，说不出的淫糜模样。  
因为角度的关系，虽不能看到那相连的部位，但是却能看到九郎深红的性器不时退出几分复又一冲没入体内，一波波令人战栗的急流就从那里直钻入骨髓。  
小辫儿被弄得受不了，他无意识的摇头，手掌在九郎的胸口推拒。九郎一面搅动着，一边压下身伸出舌头在他身上舔吻，像是品尝一块草莓味的奶油蛋糕，在上面留下湿滑的唾液，抓过他漂亮的手，放在唇边一根一根的舔吻，然后是圆润的脚趾，然后胸口，咬住乳晕和下面的一大块乳肉放进嘴里，真正的咬噬撕扯吸吮。  
“不……不要咬……”小辫儿被乳尖传来的刺痛麻痒激的狂乱的摇头。想逃避却被压在墙上，无处可逃，无处可躲。只能大声呻吟哭喊着。  
九郎终于放开他的胸乳，又不客气地啃咬着他薄润的水唇，待他忍不住钻心的痛麻而开口呻吟时，又趁机地将舌探了进去，霸道地在他口腔内四处扫荡，一遍一遍舔过他敏感的上颚，小辫儿难耐那种麻痒，用舌去推挡，反被顺势攫了过去，吮吸纠缠，啧然有声。  
深绵的长吻让小辫儿逐渐换不到气，脑子里昏昏然一片空白，眩晕中身体却越来越热，越来越无力。  
九郎终于松开小辫儿的口舌的时候，他已经全然涣散，柔若软绵。曲起的盈白双腿虚张着，任凭九郎牢固地嵌入。  
九郎带点得意地微微一笑，重新开始抽送那埋在温润柔腻深处已隐忍得生疼的欲望孽根。  
真是太妙了，舒展开来的小辫儿，紧窒的内部水一样的温柔火一般的炽热，层层欲拒还迎的媚肉吸附着，盘绕着，制造出一阵阵一波波销魂蚀骨的快感，九郎完全陶醉于其中，仰头闭目，疯狂律动起来。  
从那剧烈摩擦的地方开始，肉体融化了，灵魂燃烧了。  
“辫儿——”九郎嘶吼出声，激流快感由尾椎瞬间冲到脑上，小腹部紧跟着一阵抽搐，欲液不可抑制地迸发而出，全数射进小辫儿体内深处。小辫儿一时也楞住了，僵开着腿，任凭他把大股大股的液体又一次灌进体内。

小辫儿知道九郎一向精力过人，却不想他们已经做了三次，自己已经被折腾的死去活来，他还没有要停下来的意思。激动地不能自已的九郎根本无法停止自己的躁动和狂热，他将已经软绵绵的小辫儿一把翻了过去，自己也压到了他的背上。小辫儿知道狂热的九郎今夜的兴奋，也不想阻止他，身体被翻转趴在床上，他将脸深深地埋入柔软的枕头里，漂亮的手指紧紧抓着身下的床单，调整着呼吸等待着接下来的进入，九郎看着身下如此乖顺的小辫儿，心里一阵心疼，温柔地覆上他，一边吻着他漂亮的蝴蝶骨，一边将手伸向他的身下，握住他身前的玉茎温柔地爱抚，小辫儿开始变得燥热起来，口中也发出难耐地呻吟，身体瘫在床上柔软似水，九郎看时机已经成熟，略一提气，腰身突然一挺，不等小辫儿惊呼出声，硕大的坚硬一刺到底，没根而入。“啊……唔……”小辫儿巴掌大的脸颊深深埋进枕头里，一阵呜咽几乎要哭出来，虽然小穴已经足够湿润，但他还是承受不住粗壮性器的凶猛贯穿。  
被抽插了十几次后，小辫儿才逐渐缓过劲来，穴口处传来酥麻的快感，整个人也酥软起来，紧抓身下的床单一声声浪叫起来。见小辫儿如此舒服受用，九郎从心底涌上一股强烈的满足感，也因此而更加大胆起来，他抬着小辫儿的腰让他跪趴在自己身前，臀部高高撅起，甩了甩汗湿的头发，抓着小辫儿的腰开始继续大动起来，另一只手也伸到小辫儿的身下继续爱抚已经开始抬头的欲望，前后夹击的刺激给小辫儿带来前所未有的强烈快感，一阵阵电流翻腾着涌遍全身，九郎捏着小辫儿的下巴，掰过他的头与他口舌纠缠，堵住他高声的浪叫，同时身下也一刻不停地动作着，不知过了多久，随着九郎的抽插越来越快，他手里的套弄也越来越快，小辫儿的叫喊声也越来越急促，软糯地带着点沙哑的性感声音伴着肉体的撞击的声响回荡在寂静的深夜里，“唔……翔子……啊啊……”，淫浪的呻吟犹如烈性的春药般大大地刺激着九郎，即使酣战了将近大半夜的九郎依然精神百倍，不知疲倦。忽然，两具身体一起剧烈的痉挛，寂静的夜里涌出两股激流的喷响。

夜已深沉，星月依稀。  
小辫儿感觉所有力气被彻底抽空，翻过身陷入软软的床上，闭着眼睛剧烈的喘息，累极的他连抬起一根手指的力气都没有，他浑身已被汗水湿透，汗湿的黑发粘在白皙精致的脸上，睫毛湿漉漉的，桃花水眸里盈满迷离，形状好看的嘴唇已经微微肿起，溢出迷乱的呼吸，胸前的两点嫩红充血胀大，九郎看着他这般酥软的模样，又爱又怜惜又让人欲罢不能。压在他的身上，温柔地吻着他的脸，喷着热气在他耳边说道“辫儿，今晚我们不要睡了，好不好？”说着就将小辫儿的两条长腿折到胸前，意欲再次进入。小辫儿几乎带着哭腔说道：“翔子。不要了！”九郎把脸埋在他的肩颈处，嗅着他身上的馨香，痴迷的道“最后一次，好不好？求你了！”小辫儿看着这样的九郎，心里不忍拒绝，闭上眼睛咬着唇不做声，九郎知道他默许，一手十指与他交握，一边毫不费力地冲进了滑腻的甬道。  
“啊……翔子......慢点……呜……”脆弱的媚壁被粗暴地蹂躏了许久，红肿不堪，然而九郎每次插入都技巧地在敏感点上使劲一旋一顶，惹得小辫儿战栗不已。每一次抽动都成了既痛苦又快乐的酷刑。  
“唔……轻……轻点……我……不行了……”“求你……放过…啊…我，要死了…嗯…呜……”  
小辫儿带着哭腔哀求，却不知道这样的呻吟有多么的勾魂媚人。  
九郎被他叫得欲浪冲天，脑袋里什么都不剩，身下一阵飓风般的狂插乱捅，口里胡言乱语，“妖精，妖精……我就是要……弄死你……你这只…小妖精……”  
发觉体内的孽根依然勃发如初，甚至更为生猛，小辫儿心里七上八下的，又羞又怕，无奈浑身筋骨都被抽去了一般，哪里还有挣扎的力气，唯有尽量放松身体，任其逞凶施霸，本能地攒起最后一丝力气，寻求颠峰的极乐。  
揪紧床单，极至的快感烟火般不断旋转爆裂出来，九郎又适时地往敏感点上猛力一顶——“啊啊啊……啊……”小辫儿放声尖叫，眼前一黑，欲流决堤奔泻而出。  
九郎感到身下的人一阵接一阵地痉挛，知是到顶了，也猛地往里一刺，顶在亢奋媚肉的中心点上不动，果然激得小辫儿全身剧烈紧缩，后穴里更是美妙得如同天堂，一个把持不住，差点跟着泻出。  
紧接着见小辫儿腰身搐了两搐，他所特有馨香体味便在空气里弥散开，身体也软绵绵地塌了下来，趴在床上动弹不得。九郎知他射了，宠溺地一笑，俯在耳边轻吻他汗湿的鬓角。  
“辛苦了……不过，很舒服吧？”哑着嗓子，九郎坏坏地说道，“接着该我了哦……”  
小辫儿此刻连说话的力气都没了，意识已经开始模糊。 

九郎当他是应允了，抓过一旁的枕头，垫在小辫儿下腹，一双雪臀就撅了起来。被过度蹂躏而红肿不堪的穴口隐于两丘之间，微微翕张，白雪红梅，别是一番冶艳景致。九郎看的腹中热火沸腾，一个挺身，大动起来。  
“嗯……啊……”濒临崩溃的小辫儿哪里还受得了这样的狂轰乱炸，一时间眼冒金星，颤抖不住，当真就昏死过去。  
九郎扣住他的腰侧不依不饶地狂冲猛顶，仿佛怎么弄也不够，越动越急，越急越猛。  
九郎感觉体之所及如卧软绵，舒服得欲死欲仙，忍不住低头看身下人如一滩水般婉转承欢的样子，尤其看着他嫩生生的花穴毫无保留地为自己舒展，任凭粗大的性器一下猛似一下地往花心里捅进去，挤出甜美甘露，心里汹涌起征服与占有的快感——身下这个美妙的男孩，是我的，完完全全属于我的，只为我绽放，只供我采撷。  
小辫儿，你是我的！！  
情之所至，血脉翻滚。  
“辫儿，辫儿……” 九郎如发情的野兽一般狂热地抽插着，高仰起头，一声低吼冲口而出“啊啊——”  
九郎只觉得眼前白光一片，快感便如潮水喷了出去，前浪未尽，后浪又至，竟连射了两次。  
滚热的欲液射进小辫儿身体深处。九郎激烈的喘息犹如一锅沸腾的热水。  
激烈的喘息渐渐平复，九郎小心地将小辫儿翻转过来，抱在怀里，却发现人已经不知什么时候昏死过去。  
他心爱的漂亮男孩就那样静静躺在床上，他的发间、枕上、床上都是散落揉碎的蔷薇花瓣，人面桃花，妖冶美丽。九郎万般爱怜的将他的男孩抱在怀里，吻上他的额头，心里是前所未有的满足与幸福。轻声呢喃，小辫儿，我爱你……


	3. 澳洲三日03

在澳洲休息了一周，度了个甜蜜的蜜月，本打算回国的两人，却因为台风的登陆而取消了航班。哪也去不了，只能窝在酒店里。接连下了几天的雨，今天也不例外。  
下午五点  
外面的雨更大了，冲刷着玻璃窗，然后流下一条条宽宽的水流，太阳躲进厚厚的云层里，只给黑色海绵般的云朵镶了淡淡的晕黄的边，天空已经变成了灰黑色……  
小辫儿叹了口气，拉上厚厚的棉布窗帘，将外面的狂风暴雨一并阻隔出去，昏暗的房间、冰凉的温度，两人躲到了被子里，九郎便紧紧地又将小辫儿搂进怀里，用自己的体温温暖他身上的冰冷，小辫儿在他的怀里轻轻的说一句“这里台风这么大，我们是不是回不去了！”九郎一边吻着他的发顶，一边说“台风有什么好怕？即使今天就是世界末日，和你在一起我也会高兴的死去……”  
小辫儿赶紧止住了他的话，说道【又犯傻了？干嘛说那么不吉利的话！】  
然后，赶紧转开话题，聊起了接下来的专场、聊起了三庆、聊起了风景美食……  
小辫儿一直被九郎抱在怀里，没有松开过，脸贴着他的胸口，听着他有力的心跳。  
突然很大的“咕咕”声从耳边传来，小辫儿笑着说道【翔子，是不是饿了？我们晚饭还没吃】  
九郎突然一个翻身压住他，说道【饭就不用吃了！我想吃你！】  
自从一周前的放纵，将他做到昏死过去，小辫儿一周没让九郎近他的身。这些天来，九郎只能眼巴巴的看着吃不着，这会儿又大着胆子说出了心里所想。  
小辫儿听了红着脸推开他【都饿成那样了还有力气？先填饱肚子再想着吃我的事吧！】  
九郎一听小孩态度松动，心里窃喜。心想夜还长不急这一时，于是使出杀手锏，撒着娇说道【那我想吃辫儿哥哥牌煮面，好久没吃着那个味道了~】  
小辫儿盯着这只撒娇的河马精，无奈地笑了笑，一边骂道【小眼巴叉的，就知道欺负人！】  
一边起床来，打算去厨房给九郎做煮面，于是麻利的开火烧水，洗菜切菜、准备香肠鸡蛋，切蔬菜的时候突然感觉一双手又从腰间缠了上来，小辫儿说道【回去等着去，你这样我怎么做饭啊？】  
九郎根本没有要松手的意思，将手抱的更紧，下巴也放到小辫儿的肩上，说道【你做你的饭，不用管我。】  
小辫儿走一步，他便跟着走一步，小辫儿停下、他便停下，整个人像粘在他身上的一只大粘虫，小辫儿停住打鸡蛋的手，好笑的说道【你丢不丢人啊！让粉丝知道比我大三岁的杨九郎在这耍赖皮还不笑话死你！】  
九郎更加放肆的将手伸到了他的T恤里，一边揉捏着他胸前的突起一边说道【在你面前，我什么也不是！就是一个赖皮！】  
小辫儿被他的手弄的一阵颤抖，连忙说道【别闹了！面好了！赶快吃饭！】  
两人围坐在桌旁，将一锅面吃的一点也不剩，九郎还边吃边说道【你做这个面简直绝了！比我妈做的还好吃！】  
吃完了饭，九郎一边洗着碗一边对小辫儿说【去冲个热水澡吧，今天下雨，连屋子里都冷得要死！】  
小辫儿便拿了毛巾和睡衣进了浴室，正在洗碗的九郎却听见从浴室里传来小辫儿崩溃的声音【杨九郎！你怎么还这样挤牙膏！……】

小辫儿洗完了澡，一边擦着滴水的头发，一边拉开窗帘向外看了看，天已经完全黑了下来，但是雨却没有停地迹象，黑黑的天幕里天就像露了个大洞一样，雨水不停的落下来，小辫儿叹了口气将窗帘拉严，便走进了卧室坐到了床边，九郎拿了吹风机过来，站在他身后帮他把头发吹干。  
一边吹着九郎的心一阵荡漾，小辫儿身上似有一种魔力般，闻着他沐浴后的清香，就能让他热血沸腾。从他的头顶向下看去，是长长的睫毛、可爱的鼻尖和闪着水光的唇瓣，再向下便是敞开的领口、宽松的睡衣，再向下是盘坐在床上的两条长腿，轻松的折起，光润的脚趾……  
九郎从小辫儿的身上一路看下去，觉得现在的小辫儿处处有一种熟透了的味道，散发着诱人的气息，如此这般就已经美的惊心动魄！  
九郎吻了吻他的发顶，然后就抬起他的头沿着刚才的路线吻了下去，长翘的睫毛、光亮的鼻尖、然后是微湿的嘴唇，他像品尝着刚摘下来的熟透的果实般、舔舐吮吻，手抚上他的肩膀发现有些微凉，于是，拉起棉被将两人罩住，就翻身压在了小辫儿身上。  
九郎的脸瞬间放大，小辫儿就感觉被压在了床上，看着九郎火热的眼神、嗅着他身上的气息，让小辫儿涨红了脸，不自觉的想要挣扎，眼前却突然一黑，竟是九郎拉高被子将两人严严实实的蒙了起来。小辫儿一惊，更加不知所措，胡乱的挣扎起来。  
“嘘，别动……”九郎的声音在耳边想起，【再动我怕现在就控制不住我自己！】说着就动了动腰身，将硬挺的欲望在小辫儿的小腹上蹭了蹭。  
小辫儿被他撩的火起，仰起头任九郎火热的舌舔着自己的下颌和脖颈，搂着身上的九郎轻声唤道【翔子……翔子……】  
黑暗中，小辫儿闭着眼睛，任凭九郎脱下他的睡衣、将唇舌扫遍他的全身，“唔……别……”  
初经人事，小辫儿的身体依然生涩敏感，随着九郎渐吻渐低，他的注意力也跟着往下行去。他感觉九郎的唇从他的脖颈吻起，暖暖的舔舐留下一片温湿；向下到胸前逗留，舔上那两颗甜美的珍果，轻轻咬住，带起一片刺痛的酥麻；再向下到达细腻的小腹，湿热的舌便在他的肚脐处盘旋；当那火热的唇舌终于到达了欲望的中心，亲吻挑弄，覆盖包裹的时候，小辫儿浑身一震，口中发出了短促压抑的呻吟。

好热。扑打在身上的气息是灼热的、游走在身上的手是灼热的、裹住分身的唇舌更是灼热的，高热的体温和迷乱的喘息已经将被子里蒸出了一层水汽，而从外面只能看见被浪翻滚，却看不见被子里纠缠的两具汗湿的身体。  
九郎的唇舌还在继续，小辫儿窒息般透不过气，被子一角被掀开，露出小辫儿汗水淋漓的脸颊和闪着珍珠般光泽的肩膀，这时，九郎突然坏心的在他欲望的根部重重吸吮，“啊！”小辫儿一声惊叫便咬住了被角，才生生把呻吟吞住。  
九郎感觉他受不了的颤抖，热吻转移到前端，改用舌尖挑戳滴泪的铃口。“唔……”小辫儿全身弓起，快感欲流在体内横冲直撞，就要灭顶。九郎感觉到小辫儿亢奋的热情，便愈发卖力，快速的吸吮起来，小辫儿口里的被子咬的越来越紧，呻吟声音越来越压抑不住，双腿都禁不住连连颤抖，脚趾也蜷成了性感的姿势。  
九郎突然重重的一吸，小辫儿就感觉眼前一黑，上身从床上弓起，“啊啊……”，又重重落回去，欲望在瞬间崩溃决堤……

耳边的轰鸣渐渐散去、小辫儿喘息着伸手去推在被子里的九郎“翔子……你……”  
话没说完，手腕上就一紧，被九郎又拉回到被子里，九郎从他身下爬上来，将头露出被子外，栗子毛已经被打湿，眼里是氤氲的欲色，唇边挂着一缕白色痕迹。坏笑着说“辫儿，原来你的味道这么美味！”  
小辫儿羞得想找个地缝钻进去，别开脸不敢看他情欲眼神，九郎盯着他害羞的样子，说道“真的很美味，你也尝尝！”说着就深吻下去，与他口舌纠缠起来，“唔……”小辫儿尝到了九郎嘴里的腥咸，脸上一片通红，只得闭着眼睛任他肆虐。九郎卷住他的舌吸吮咂弄、轻轻咬噬，轻微的刺痛让小辫儿感到一阵阵的酥麻涌上头脑，将本就缺氧的他弄的天旋地转。  
“嗯……嗯……”小辫儿被吻得快要窒息，无意识的呜咽起来，身体也开始左右扭动，想要挣脱逃离。九郎本就情炽如火，哪里经得住他这样的扭动撩拨，欲望疯狂地直奔脑海。他一边口里吻着、一边手下用劲将小辫儿的两腿分开，挤身进去，将烙铁般的欲望抵在幽径入口，辗转碾磨，就欲进去。  
被吻得意乱情迷的小辫儿，感受到那灼热的温度抵住自己，想起之前两人的疯狂，心里又怕又痒，但看见九郎忍得难耐，于是把心一横主动将九郎的硕大握在手里套弄抚摸起来，嘴里说着“翔子……给我……”话音未落小辫儿便一声惊呼，九郎的食指高不客气地闯了进来，他慢慢转动手指，越嵌越深，慢慢将整个指头全插进去，嵌入他干涩的内部，小辫儿咬着牙忍住痛呼，只一个劲儿的虚喘着。九郎感觉握着自己分身的手不住颤抖，心里一阵不忍，正要缓缓将手指抽出，却感到小辫儿的内壁一阵收缩，耳边传来他带着几分啜泣的声音“别走……”九郎看他这幅模样，心里一阵爱怜，低声说道“我不走，你放松一点，我去找些润滑的东西来……”小辫儿听了，才放松身体，让九郎的手指推出去。九郎转身去了浴室，他则趴伏在床上，急促喘息着，欲色氤氲的美目里一片迷离。  
过了一会儿，便见九郎拿来一瓶浴液进来，小辫儿看着赤裸的九郎肿胀的下体，不自觉的面红耳赤，九郎已经憋了许久，满腹的欲火都快把自己燃着了，他一把搂过小辫儿，打开浴液倒出一些便探进幽穴里开拓起来。他先是在穴口浅浅转了一圈，仔细抹了一遍之后，便模拟交欢的方式，来来回回的在小穴里抽刺。借着浴液的润滑，手指进出毫不滞涩，渐渐地越插越深，越抽越快……  
“嗯……啊……”破碎的呻吟再难压抑，一声声从小辫儿口中溢出。因为九郎那肆虐的手指，更因为那浴液一进到体内，马上带来清凉空虚的感觉，小辫儿这才想起这浴液是薄荷味的，随着液体被带到深处，他感觉身体里冰冷的颤抖，他被折磨的快要哭出来，只想有个灼热的物事来填满温暖他的深处，他再等不住九郎的开拓，双腿勾住九郎的腰，含糊说道“翔子……我要……快……给我……”  
九郎哪里还受得了小辫儿的这般邀请，双手捉着他的脚踝，一拉一折，将他的腿压折到胸前，硕大的欲望便冲进了那幽闭的禁地。“嗯啊”几天未承受情欲的身体，虽然经过润滑还是承受不住这般硕大的贯穿，“啊……太大了……不……不行……”小辫儿觉得九郎的分身比之前的几次都来得巨大，加上突然强行进入，小小的穴口已经撑到了极致，热铁般的巨物在窄小的甬道厮磨，尾椎处传来阵阵战栗的刺激。  
九郎感受着他的紧致粘腻，低头吻住小辫儿的唇瓣，赞叹道“宝贝，你好紧！好舒服！”小辫儿听他如此直白的话，羞的将脸侧到一边，嗔道“你……无赖……混蛋……”  
九郎看着他极其秀美的侧脸，再也忍耐不住，抓着他的细腰开始猛烈地抽插起来，体内的巨大撑满了内壁，像是要磨平内里的褶皱一般细细的研磨着，辗转着，一阵火辣辣的快感升起，窜上尾脊，浴液带来的冰凉触感也被火热燃烧殆尽，“啊……啊……”小辫儿随着他的动作大声呻吟出声！  
九郎听着小辫儿的浪声呻吟，亢奋的下体又胀大了几分，低下头含住他胸前的果实，撕扯啃咬，让他们肿胀挺立起来，然后再猛力顶弄，让他胸前湿润的乳头随着他的顶弄上下晃动，形成一幅香艳的画面，如此这般顶弄了数百下小辫儿觉得内部已经火辣辣的，浴液的清凉早已不复存在，只剩下无尽的热烫。  
随后，在欲海中翻腾的小辫儿突然感觉自己被九郎一把抱起，两腿大张着跨坐在了他的身上，根部却紧紧的连在一起，小辫儿惊呼了一声，搂住了九郎的脖颈，九郎抱着他，用鼻尖顶着他的鼻尖，亲了亲他红嫩的脸蛋，说道“宝贝你真的好诱人！我真想一口吃了你！”  
说着就猛地把他拉高，欲望刷地一声抽离，带出一阵淫靡的水声，小辫儿还来不及叫出声，九郎便一松手，借着重力，九郎的硬物再次冲进了体内全根没入，欲望凌厉的刮过稚嫩的内壁，撞上身体里无比深入的一点！“啊啊！”小辫儿忍不住，终于狂乱的尖叫出声，脖颈也拉出天鹅般优美的弧度，没等他体会这蚀骨的深度，九郎又是一把将他拉起，高高的放落，腰下用力，深深的顶了进去……

“啊啊…翔子……不要…好深…”小辫儿开始哭喊出声，硕大的欲望刮削内壁的刺痛感，顶弄到敏感点的快感，都让他无法呼吸，九郎对准他体内深处的感点开始猛烈持续地撞击，“啊！不要！”小辫儿开始哭喊地求饶，他的脸上满是泪水、碎发也凌乱地粘在脸上，身体随着他的动作上下颠簸，“鸣不要……翔子……我……受不了了”  
不知过了多久，疯狂地操弄后，九郎低头深深吮住了那无力的唇舌，身下的动作也漸渐放緩。  
“嗯…·嗯……啊…”身下的抽插变得温柔而缠绵，小辫儿终于喘了口气，为汗湿的九郎擦去了脸上的汗水，便伏在他的肩上轻轻的呻吟着。  
九郎耐力持久，折腾到了大半夜却依然没有要射精的意思，他将小辫儿又一次放倒，压着人便开始继续猛烈的抽插，他终于将自己埋在了那朝思暮想的幽穴中律动，这紧致的感觉几乎让他昏厥…  
床板承受不住力量“吱呀吱呀”的响着，小辫儿两手紧紧抓住头上的床头栏杆，将两条长腿张的更开以便九郎的进入，脚趾性感的蜷缩着，九郎看着这样的他忽然有些把持不住，两只手紧紧握住他纤瘦的腰肢，又开始更加猛力快速的顶撞，“翔子……轻点…不行了…”  
身上人发了狠的顶弄就要把他揉碎了，初经情事的他哪里经得住这般折磨？可是身上那人却总是不泄，硕大的欲望不减反增的在他臀间进出着。  
“啊！”小辫儿一声痛呼，实在撑不下去了，他用力绞紧了小穴，輾转旋动，  
九郎一声低吼，只觉得身下的欲望差点失守，小辫儿见状更加用力的绞动内壁，腰肢也随之扭动，“啊！”九郎终于防守不住，巨大的性器被包裹绞转，那销魂的极乐熊熊的涌上脑门，身下一沉，一股液流汹涌的神进了小辫儿体内。

过了许久，小辫儿动了动身体，说道“翔子……出去……别在我身上腻咕了……重死了……”  
九郎从他身上翻下一把将他搂在怀里，不住亲吻他的脸颊“辫儿，我要一辈子腻咕你”  
屋外的狂风暴雨依然大作，屋内温馨甜蜜……


End file.
